


tea.

by Vira_Hoppiej



Category: Bung, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Minor Character Death, Sad, Tea, no magic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vira_Hoppiej/pseuds/Vira_Hoppiej
Summary: одна была дополнением другой, как и во взаимоотношениях, так и где-то внутри.
Relationships: Akutagawa Gin/Higuchi Ichiyou





	tea.

**Author's Note:**

> не претендую на хорошее повествование и глубоко прописанных персонажек. части маленькие, мои силы небольшие.

гин не отличалась излишней привередливостью. по утрам она заваривала себе обычный крепкий черный чай, столь же насыщенный как цвет ее волос или великое множество плащей ее брата, висевших где-то там, в шкафу и уже без надобности ей, ведь эти дорогие сердцу девушки одежды уже больше никто не наденет.

брат ее скончался год тому назад от сильнейшей болезни лёгких, вызванной тяжёлым детством без отца и матери, в темных замшелых трущобах, насквозь пропитавшимся едким запахом смерти и изредка сменявшимся какими-нибудь дешёвыми духами очередной мадам, вынужденной проходить через это убогое место.и с того самого дня гин пьет черный-черный чай, так напоминавший ей о покойном брате, о его глубоких серых глазах и о предсмертной и единственной улыбке, адресованной сестре. рюноскэ никогда не улыбался.

хигучи не привыкла выбирать. всю жизнь за нее решали всё — что ей делать, кого любить, как одеваться или когда идти домой. поэтому на рассвете по совету матери, конечно же. она пила ненавистный ею черный-черный чай. чай может и был хорошим, возможно даже и вкусным, но был ненавидим ичиё столь же сильно сколько и отец, бросивший ровно девятнадцать лет назад ее ради кого-то. кого — хигучи не знала и никогда не уточняла, ибо ей не было никакого дела до жизни этого человека, а уж тем более того, ради которого он ушел от них.

глупо — надеяться на судьбу.

но они надеялись.


End file.
